


Interview

by Vietta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, gotta start actually pushing this stuff out for you guys, just a normal day at the office, just a somewhat finished drabble I found in my draft pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vietta/pseuds/Vietta
Summary: The woman seated across from Tseng is, visually speaking, fit for the role for which she has applied. Joanne Greenwell has clean and manicured nails, burnished bronze hair neatly pinned away from her face, kitten heels, a professional yet attractive outfit, and a crisp white smile. If put in a lineup of other steno pool secretaries she would be entirely unremarkable. Her resume is good, not perfect, but certainly passable. She hasn’t asked for too much money, she has answered the basic interview questions well and the more difficult ones acceptably. Given the proper time and training, she could certainly be the right person to fill the gap she is currently interviewing with him for.This has been in my draft pile for about three years. So many things in the damn draft pile. I'll keep trying to edit this junk and punch it out for you guys.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Interview

The woman seated across from Tseng is, visually speaking, fit for the role for which she has applied. Joanne Greenwell has clean and manicured nails, burnished bronze hair neatly pinned away from her face, kitten heels, a professional yet attractive outfit, and a crisp white smile. If put in a lineup of other steno pool secretaries she would be entirely unremarkable. Her resume is good, not perfect, but certainly passable. She hasn’t asked for too much money, she has answered the basic interview questions well and the more difficult ones acceptably. Given the proper time and training, she could certainly be the right person to fill the gap she is currently interviewing with him for.

He really should have been more suspicious of the lack of red flags, but perhaps his workload and the lack of sleep it brings has clouded his judgement.

When Reno and Rude barge in during her interview, he wants very badly for their arrival to mean that problems have arisen elsewhere that he alone can solve. 

The way Miss Greenwell’s smile weakens at the corners without falling, the way she tenses like an actor being interrupted during a rote memory performance, let’s him know his Turks are here for the same reasons his last candidate for the position never made it to her interview. He flips her resume over when Reno steps around her chair, watches her lips begin to tremble when Rude looms behind the chair. 

She looks up at Reno, her hands clenching in her skirt. Tseng can see the glow of Reno’s bangle near his wrist, sees his EMR slide slowly from the depths of his sleeve into the palm of his hand, a slow and deliberate act. He is poised and eager to deliver violence to the shaking woman between him and his partner. He is the knife thrust between the rock and hard place. 

“Qay Feng sends his regards.”

She looks ready to bolt, but Rude raises a fist and she slumps in the chair, any struggle cut mercifully short. Reno looks ready to protest as Rude slings her unconscious form over his shoulder, but the big man cuts him short.

“New carpet. I’ll set her up downstairs.” He nods to Tseng and leaves the office. 

Tseng lets his shoulders slump, casts his eyes to Reno and taps the resume in front of him. “You know, if she weren’t working for Qay Feng, she would have been the first good fit for the job. I’m almost tempted to still hire her.”

Reno collapses his EMR with a snort, slides it back up his sleeve, the violence tucked away for later. “I mean, we find a way to get control of Qay Feng’s little distribution line and I won’t give a fuck if you hire her.”

Tseng chuckles, slides the resume into the paper shredder beneath his desk. “I don’t think I’ll want her after Rude finishes with her.”

“Probably not.” Reno laughs and slides around the desk, relaxed now. He sits himself on Tseng’s desk and watches him pull up his applicant list on his computer. “He’s getting ballsy, sending his people directly to us. A bit of a slap in the face, don’t you think?”

“Something like that.” Tseng admits, scrolling to Greenwell’s application and making notes. “I’m never going to get a secretary, am I?”

“Not unless you pull from the steno pool like everybody else.” The paperweight glints in light from the window as Reno tosses it around, a turtle etched within it throwing colors through the glass. “It’d make my job of vetting these assholes easier.”

“Now, since when have I tried to make your job easier, Reno?” Tseng chuckles, watching the lights play across Reno’s face.


End file.
